


Spacedogs Journeys

by SparkGoddess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Adam's Annoying Friend, Amnesia, Angst, Assertive Adam, Baby on the way, Biting, Bold Adam, Boyfriends, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Dancing, Fallen Angel, Falling from Heaven, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Birthday Nigel, Heartbreak, High school love, I Love You, I guess ABO before I knew there was such a thing, Idiots in Love, Innocent Adam, Insecure Nigel, Jealousy, Kissing, LOUD music, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention Of Darko, Mention Of Gabi, Nigel Is Crazy About His Spaceman, Observatory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Adam, School Dance, Sex, Sickenly Sweet Fluff, Spacedogs, Stars, Strip Tease, Stripper Adam, Stupid Smarty Pants Face, Suit Kink, dads, galaxy, shooting a gun, slight angst, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: Spacedogs Drabbles that came to me on my way to and from things and have sat in my note section for months. It's time to share them with the world.1. Bang Bang2. Suit Kink3. Baby On Board4. High School Love5. Fallen Angel6. Striptease7. Tell Me You Love Me





	1. Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me while listening to "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" by Nancy Sinatra.

Adam could feel Nigel’s breath against his ear as he guided him, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the gun.

\----

Adam asked Nigel a few weeks ago if he could teach him to use a gun for self-defense. He wanted to be prepared in case anyone wanted to hurt him or Nigel.

He hadn’t finished his sentence before Nigel pinned him to the couch, kissing him breathless. Adam tried to get his mind to work after that but then they had sex and all he could do was moan.

Adam didn’t realize that him asking that was such a turn on for Nigel but it was “Fuck, I can just see you holding my gun.” Nigel growled as he thrust in faster, hitting that spot that made Adam see stars.

"Nigel" He moaned loudly as he turned to find Nigel's lips, kissing him deeply as he neared his climax 

"I want to see your fingers wrap around the handle" Nigel growled against his mouth, biting down hard on Adam's bottom lip as be changed the angle, hitting his prostate every time. 

Adam's mouth formed an O as he threw his head back, Nigel placed sloppy kisses over the heated skin of his throat "Your finger on the trigger then BANG!" he moaned onto his ear and pushed him over the edge. 

"Nigeeeeeeel" He cried out as his back arched, body shaking from ecstasy as he felt Nigel follow him, mumbling words in Romanian of love just for Adam. 

Adam was laid down gently, his eyes closed before he felt the dampness of the cloth over his stomach. He opened his eyes, smiling blissfully at Nigel before sharing a slow deep kiss 

"I just asked a question. I didn't.. I didn't think you'd like it so much" Adam whispered as he pressed kisses to Nigel's mouth. 

He liked kissing Nigel all the time. He could do it for hours, exploring every inch of his lips until Nigel begged him to stop or deepened them which lead to very loud activities that often lead to neighbors complaints. 

Nigel sighed as he sucked on Adam's bottom lip "Of fucking course I would. I want you to feel safe. I'd teach you anything you'd ask of me but know that it'll end with me fucking your brains out" 

Adam blushed and smiled at Nigel "You can't actually fuck my brains out but the sex is good." he licked his lips and Nigel smirked 

"We'll practice later but first, bed" Nigel swept him up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom 

"I can't wait for you to teach me, Nigel" Adam tangled his legs around Nigel like he did every night. 

Nigel ran his fingers thru Adam's hair, a relaxing motion that always lulled him to sleep "Now rest, Spaceman" he whispered as Adam shifted until there was no space between them, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Suit Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read a story about a similar topic and wondered how Adam would react to Nigel wearing a form fitting suit ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam loved watching Nigel move around his apartment as he went to get the paper or went to the kitchen to grab a beer before coming to sit with him on the couch, his face nestled on his shoulder. 

He shivered when his stubble rubbed against his soft skin. 

Nigel wasn't the person he thought he'd end up with but he couldn't help it. He was kind to him even when he was mean to others. 

When he looked into his eyes, his knees felt weak and the butterflies in his stomach danced whenever they kissed. 

Adam has never felt as excited for a person as he did for Nigel and when he came home from work, he realized he'd never felt this hunger for anything in his life before Nigel. 

"Sorry Star, fucking Darko made me wear this monkey suit for a meeting" Nigel growled. 

Adam whimpered silently, his cheeks heating up as he watched Nigel roughly pull on his tie and kicked off his shoes before heading to the fridge. 

He didn't remember moving but then his hand was wrapped around Nigel's wrist as he openly stared, his mouth agape.

"Star?" Nigel's voice echoed in his head as he pushed him against the fridge, taking every single inch of him in the tight blue suit he wore. 

"I like it" Adam said, not listening to what Nigel said before he leaned in, kissing him hard, biting on his bottom lip as Nigel hands found their way to his ass, gripping hard as he lifted him up 

"Fuck. You can't. Fuck" Nigel said between kisses as Adam grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned to bite his neck. 

"I want you to touch me everywhere while you wear this" Adam licked at the bite mark as he felt Nigel's nails dig into his back before he started to move them 

Nigel moaned as Adam kept assaulting his skin with his mouth.

"Gonna be the end of me, Star" He threw him onto the bed, looking at Adam's flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. 

"It's your fault. That suit is too tight. I want to bite you all over. Mine" Adam growled low and Nigel shivered. 

"I think I like this side of you" Nigel smirked as he started to undress Adam. 

"Good" Adam smiled as he pulled him in, kissing him until everything blurred into moans, whispered words and declarations of love.


	3. Baby On Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam liked when Nigel held him close whenever they were together. 

One hand always splayed on his belly as they watched TV or a movie.

Nigel would tap his fingers which Adam was sure was some sort of Morse code since he knew how crazy he was about their baby. 

"Bet he or she will have your eyes and these ridiculous curls" Nigel nuzzled his neck as Adam let out a laugh then a surprised gasp.

"Hmmmm... Maybe it'll have your dark eyes and sharp cheekbones" Adam shifted to face him, leaning in to kiss Nigel's lips as his fingers ran over said cheekbones. 

Nigel sighed as they slowly pulled apart, pressing his forehead against Adam's 

"It'll be amazing because of you. You're so good. Too damn good for me" 

Adam kissed the tip of his nose "You make me better. You'll keep us safe and be the best daddy to this baby" 

"I promise I will. I love you both so much that I can't stand it sometimes" Nigel growled and Adam laughed as he tangled his fingers thru his long hair. 

"I think the baby in pleased" Adam put Nigel's hand back on his belly in time to catch the little kicks that has started only yesterday. 

"Good because you'll never be rid of me, iubit copil (Beloved Child)" Nigel smiled, closing his eyes as he took in this moment and all the emotions it brought.


	4. High School Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of their relationship. Mostly Fluff, Slight Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Michelle. xoxo
> 
> Enjoy!

Nigel noticed him from across the room, his head down as he tapped along with the music in the darkened gym.

School dances were the worst thing that Nigel had to deal with but the curly haired guy across the way had peeked his interest and before he knew it, he was walking over in his direction.

The stranger's head rose and he caught a blur of blue eyes that made him smile then speed up.

"I hate dances too" Nigel said, loudly as he wanted to be heard over the stupid pop song being blasted from the speakers.

He waited to be acknowledged but it didn't come. The strange boy rushed out of the room, Nigel found him in an empty hall, his knees against his chest and face hidden.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I know I can be a lot for some people" Nigel kept his distance to make sure the kid wouldn't run away again.

"I.. It was too loud. So many noises. I had to go, even if the stars were everywhere. Did you see them? They were beautiful. I helped arrange the display for them. I don't usually like to be around people but I wanted to see it" The boy rambled and Nigel smiled as he moved slowly to sit on the step, still keeping his distance.

"They were beautiful. It was about one of the only things I enjoyed. I agree, it was too loud" Nigel added and for the first time, the kid looked up, his eyes falling on Nigel's before they moved away.

He realized then that he might be different. Like his friend from middle school who didn't like being touched and wouldn't look anyone but Nigel in the eyes.

He couldn't remember what it was called now but he knew not to push because every time he had, his friend would get very upset and they had to be separated for the whole day in case it happened again.

"You liked the stars?" The small voice broke through his thoughts.

The kid was fiddling with his shoelaces, making sure they were tied just right as he waited for his answer.

"I loved them. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm Nigel by the way." Nigel smiled.

"I'm Adam" He turned his face towards Nigel, looking at his face but not meeting his eyes "You are visually pleasing" He said before a slight blush broke over his cheeks.

Nigel felt his face heat up "I.. Thank you. I think you're cute too" He said, feeling steady in his flirting. It was one of the things he did well.

Adam closed his eyes, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and Nigel's mouth dropped open as he watched the beauty before him.

"Would you like to dance?" Nigel asked breathlessly.

"I don't want to go back inside" Adam frowned, his teeth chewing at his bottom lip.

"I meant here. No one is around and I can hum something, if you want" Nigel ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Adam's face broke out into a beautiful smile and before he could process, they were both standing.

Nigel's arms wrapped around Adam's slender waist as Adam's arms wrapped around his neck, his head on his shoulder as they danced to a song Nigel hummed.

"I like you, Nigel" Adam said, his thumb moving over Nigel's neck, grazing his earlobe which sent a shiver over Nigel.

"I like you too, Adam" Nigel pulled him closer as he resumed the song and they danced the night away in that empty hallway.

****

Adam smiled at Nigel as they walked to school together, their hands joined together, swinging as they went. Nigel turned to him, making a silly face and Adam laughed very loudly, blushing as people turned to look at them.

“Don’t worry about them” Nigel squeezed his hand, kissing Adam’s cheek as they kept walking to school.

They walked towards their lockers, Adam opening his to find it covered in stars. His mouth fell open as he stared at every inch of space.

Nigel came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him “Happy Birthday, Spaceman” Adam turned in his arms, kissing him with such force that they nearly toppled over.

Adam kissed him over and over, not caring that they weren’t in private like they usually were when Adam would kiss Nigel.

“You are the best boyfriend. You gave me the stars. The stars” Adam’s eyes filled with tears and Nigel kissed his cheeks as he fought not to cry.

“The day has only begun. Just you wait, Spaceman” Nigel winked as Adam beamed, hugging him tightly and buried his face against his neck like he did when his was overwhelmed with emotions.

Nigel rubbed his back, humming one of Adam’s favorite songs and swayed them slightly.

****

“Hi Mr. Raki, I brought Adam’s homework since he wasn’t at school today” Nigel frowned as he stood at the door. Adam hadn’t been waiting for him outside the door this morning and his entire day had been shit without Adam beside him.

Alan looked at Nigel, opening the door for him to come in “He’s been hold up in his room all day”

Nigel nodded as he walked up the steps to Adam’s room, he knew that he had his bad days and he’d kept his distance at those times but Adam always wanted to see him.

He knocked on the door, waiting for Adam to come to the door but he didn’t. He waited before opening the door and walking into the dark room, he put down Adam’s homework and his backpack before heading to the bed where Adam lay.

“Hey Spaceman” Nigel whispered as he sat down on the bed.

Adam let out a little sniffle “You don’t have to be here. I’m too much trouble and you’re going to break up with me. I’m stupid.” His sniffles turning into sobs.

Nigel’s mouth fell open and without thinking, turned Adam on his back to look at his face “Who the fuck told you that?”

“You don’t want some dumb kid as your boyfriend. Mike said” Adam cried as he said it “He said… that you deserved better” his voice broke.

“Adam” Nigel’s voice caught in his throat as he pulled him up, hugging him tightly to him “Don’t listen to people like Mike. He’s an idiot” he rubbed his back, face pressed against Adam’s as he tried to ease him.

“You’ve never been too much trouble. You are not stupid and I would never break up with you. You’re my Spaceman and I fucking love you” Nigel heard Adam gasp before he pulled back, tear filled eyes locking.

Adam’s mouth was open in shock “You love me?”

Nigel reached over to wipe the tears away from Adam’s face, cradling his face in his hands “I’ve loved you since we met, Adam. I love you, Spaceman” he pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I love you. So much. More than the stars even and I love them a lot. I don’t ever want to break up. I want to be with you forever” Adam smiled, tears still falling from his eyes as they leaned into each other, kissing softly.

“Good” Nigel pulled Adam onto his lap, his arms around him as they sat in silence. Adam fell asleep in his arms, Nigel laying him down and running his fingers through Adam’s curls.

He was going to beat the shit out of Mike on Monday but for now, he let himself relax as Adam wrapped himself around him and he was lulled to sleep.

****

Nigel grumbled as he watched Adam talking a mile a minute with his new space friend, Stuart. If he was honest, he hated the guy. He was always standing too close to Adam that he’d have to stop himself from punching his stupid smarty pants face.

Adam ran over to Nigel, kissing him quickly before going back to talk to Stuart as they walked around the Observatory.

It had been his idea to come here since it had just reopened from the remodel and he knew that Adam would be excited to see everything.

“Come on, Nigel” Adam grabbed his hand as they sped through all the displays, prodding and poking at them all as they talked about it all. Sometimes using big words that Nigel couldn’t understand even if Adam would try and make him remember by rewarding him with a kiss whenever he pronounced them correctly.

Stuart looked over at Nigel as Adam rushed to a star display “Do you even understand any of this?” He asked in a rude and slightly bitchy tone as he adjusted his glasses.

Nigel barred his teeth “I understand enough, rovhul” he replied sweetly.

“Nigel!” Adam poked his arm and Nigel cried out dramatically “Be nice” he said then looked to Stuart “If you’re mean to my boyfriend, we can’t be friends” He said, determined even if his lower lip stuck out.

“I’m sorry” They said in unison and Adam smiled

“Now let’s go see the stars” Adam’s eyes practically sparkled and Nigel sighed as his hand was grabbed yet again and he was dragged into a dark room.

The ceiling turned into the Galaxy, Adam entwining their fingers as they both looked up in awe.

“I love you” Adam said, turning to him and placing a kiss on his jawline before looking back up.

Nigel nosed at his curls, whispering his response before the prerecorded presentation began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rovhul = Asshole


	5. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nigel couldn't remember how he came to be where he was. 

His past was a mystery, a feeling always followed him around as he lived his life. 

He'd ended up finding a friend, Darko. The name fit him but he wasn't without light. A true friend when others wanted to fuck around with Nigel at their job. 

It wasn't exactly legal but he didn't care. Darko and him worked well together, earning respect as they went, as well as fear. 

He should have known that she would ruin him, but at the time he saw her as his savior. 

Gabi's music bringing him back from the edge only to push him off as he spiraled into a love drunk kind of madness. 

He didn't know how to break himself free and before he knew it, his life was gone or to be precise, back again. 

Nigel woke knowing who he was. Knowing it better than anything, except that now his past was back. 

He remembered Heaven. As absurd as it sounded he knew it to be true. 

He felt it in every fiber of his being. He'd fallen from heaven after falling for a human, a man. 

"Adam" Nigel gasped, his face a mask of heartbreak at all the memories flooded his senses. 

He'd left him behind. Not remembering his Spaceman until now, years later, a fucking lifetime without him. 

He needed to find him. To finally touch him the way he'd always wanted to. To kiss those ruby lips that brought him crashing to Earth. 

Nigel didn't give a fuck about anything except Adam, his job had been a chore until he was assigned to his new charge.

An odd curly haired beauty with alabaster skin, ruby lips and eyes as blue as the sky. 

He'd fallen helplessly, letting Adam see him and before he knew it, Adam loved him back. 

Nigel should have known the happiness was to be cut short when he was called home. 

"It'll only be a day, I promise" He told Adam, smiling at him before leaving. 

He broke his promise. 

"You have a second chance" He heard a distant voice and Nigel wanted to scream, curse up a storm at all the fucking heavenly hosts who he knew so well, but he couldn't. 

He wouldn't risk not finding Adam again. He needed to make this right. He needed Adam back and he'd finally be able to take care of him the way he'd always wanted to. 

It took months but he finally got to his destination. He knocked on the door, hearing shuffling on the other side before the door unlocked. 

"Hello Gorgeous" Nigel said to the man standing before him, his eyes wide before his arms wrapped around him tight. 

Nigel was home.


	6. Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam bit his bottom lip as he heard the front door opening by a muffled curse followed by his nickname.

Nigel was home and now was the time for Adam to show him what he'd been working on.

He wrapped his robe around himself then walked out towards the living room where Nigel was sitting in his regular spot on the couch, as planned.

"Nigel, I need you to be quiet while I do something. Nod if you understand" Adam waited as he lay his hands over the cords on his bathrobe.

Nigel nodded, smiling as he learned back on the couch.

Adam smiled as he pulled the robe free, slipping it off his exposed skin.

He heard a loud groan as Adam moved his hands down his chest then adjusted the barely there underwear.

He could feel his cheeks redden as Nigel's eyes skimmed over him. He quickly grabbed the remote and clicked on, the music started and he closed his eyes as he started dancing to it.

Adam knew that Nigel used to love going to strip clubs before they met and since he'd found out, he'd wanted to try and fulfill that need for him but it had taken extensive research and months to build up the courage to finally do it.

He swayed as his fingers danced over his skin and he slowly opened his eyes.

Nigel's mouth was slack in surprise as his fingers gripped at the cushions on either side of him as he watched intently.

"Would you like a lap dance?" Adam asked as he ran his fingers through his curls, making them break free and fall over his eyes as he moved to stand in front of Nigel.

Nigel groaned, nodding enthusiastically as he moved to sit up straight on the couch.

"No touching." Adam smiled as Nigel's knuckles tightened on the cushion.

Adam then proceeded to use every single trick and move he'd learned from the world wide web to drive Nigel absolutely crazy, and in the process he lost control of himself.

He grinded down on Nigel's hard cock, throwing his head back

"Please Nigel" was all it took for Nigel's mouth connect with his then move down to his neck, marking him as he growled.

"Fucking Star, trying to kill me now?" Nigel gripped his hips hard as he devoured his mouth and grinded them together.

"Not kill... Oh god" Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck as he nibbled on that little spot on his neck that always made him shiver.

"Then make me fuck you all fucking night" Nigel growled as his hand found its way into Adam's underwear and one of his fingers ran down to his hole only to find it ready for him.

Adam gasped "I wanted you to take me after" he leaned into him, biting down on Nigel's lip before he was flipped over and pressed down on the couch, his underwear removed in a blink of an eye as Nigel practical ripped his own clothes off then pressed him down with his body.

"I will. Over and over until neither of us can form words" Nigel moved his hands over Adam's thighs as he nestled into the V that his beautiful Star created.

"H-happy birthday, Nigel" Adam gasped out as he felt Nigel's cock head breach him before every single inch was inside him.

Nigel pressed over him completely, his hands entwined with Adam's as they settled into the feeling.

"All I ever need is you, my Star" Nigel kissed him deeply, Adam's nails digging into his back impatiently, as always.

That's how they spent the rest of Nigel's birthday which was a few days long and gave them enough time to try many things that Adam had researched.

His Star would be the death of him.


	7. Tell Me You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you'd told Nigel early in this relationship that he'd end up feeling the most miserable he'd ever felt, he'd punch you in your goddamn mouth.

Adam, his Star was one of the people that had saved him, changed him and he'd fallen head over heels in love at first sight.

He loved him and Adam loved him back or so he guessed, since he'd never say it out loud.

It shouldn't bother him so much but every time he'd say it and didn't hear the echo of it back, it hurt more than it should.

Adam showed him he loved him by letting him change his schedule with his presence. He'd learned how to cope with his smoking and sometimes drinking but the routine was still enforced.

Nigel learned to live with it, even enjoy it at times because he knew exactly when he'd see his Star again.

Adam walked in one afternoon after work, Nigel in the kitchen making them dinner, the usual for Adam and a sandwich for Nigel.

He heard the movements around the apartment as Adam put everything in its appropriate place then finally made his way to the kitchen.

"Nigel, Are you unhappy?" He asked softly which caused Nigel to drop the butter knife he'd been holding and flinch at the racket it made.

"What?" Nigel turned to him, too stunned to properly answer back.

"I've noticed your eyes get sad a lot lately and I don't know why." Adam looked down at his feet, fingers tapping a quick pattern over the top of his thighs.

Nigel picked up the knife before moving slowly towards Adam, his hands finding his hips to tug him closer.

"It's my own issue, Star. You make me so happy" He learned in, placing a gentle kiss to Adams pouty mouth.

Adam pulled back, pressing his forehead to Nigel's "People in love aren't supposed to lie to each other and I love you very much" the last part was so faint that Nigel thought he'd imagined it.

Nigel pulled back, his eyes teary as he looked at his Adam, his whole fucking universe, after he'd told him he loved him.

"Fucking Adam Raki" He cupped his face, beaming at a concerned Adam.

"Oh no. Don't cry. Harlan told me that telling someone you loved them was supposed to be happy" Adam wiped Nigel's tears away from face.

"I am happy, Star and I love you very fucking much too" Nigel placed kisses all over Adam's face which made him giggle and beam brightly.

His guiding Star, the man of his fucking dreams had told him he loved him and Nigel couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
